


Chaos

by jeritzers



Series: The Complications of Fanservice [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeritzers/pseuds/jeritzers
Summary: Clay admires the effort their fans make in shipping him with George and feeding into the ship was a simple way of providing fanservice.But what if the line between fanservice and reality gets blurred?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Complications of Fanservice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861285
Comments: 26
Kudos: 313





	Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored af and got so much time to spend so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ dttwt has been pretty wild for the past few days so i decided to write smth for my rusty writing skills.
> 
> NOTE: if any of the people mentioned in this fic express any discomfort about shipping/fanfics, i'm immediately taking this fic down. ^v^

_This should cause some chaos_ , Clay thought, finally sending a reply to one of Maia’s tweets about George. _Fans would think it’s a war between simps,_ he smiles. If Maia and George are being mushy-mushy right now, then he should act like a jealous friend. _For the fanservice._

He sets up his computer, glancing at his phone once in a while to see the tweet explode in responses. To this day, it still surprises him how quick fans are in making fanart… and in causing harm. He cringes, his mood immediately deflating. He rereads the tweet written in all caps. _Maia is infinitely better than you, you disgusting gay. Stop chasing after George!_ The sudden spark in his spine can’t even try to deny how much that sentence stung him in a second.

In fairness, he never outright revealed his sexuality, so he could’ve just replied to the tweet in jest… but he didn’t feel like lying about it would do anyone good. Just like his well-debated appearance, he considered his sexuality irrelevant to the content he made. But maybe it actually mattered.

A few more minutes of setting up and his late-night stream finally begins. He’s in his survival multiplayer server, mindlessly prancing around his base’s perimeter as he greets early-comers. He would’ve done a speedrunning stream today if it weren’t for his unfocused mindset. He hums, thinking about what he could do for today.

“I’m going to look for some netherite today,” he mumbles, hoping the microphone would pick up on it. He immediately goes to the Nether and begins pointlessly mining, not even bothering to use beds or TNTs. He glances at his chat once in a while, a mix of greeting requests, fan appreciation, and discussions on his “fiasco” with Maia. _Press F to pay respects to Dream’s dead dreams._ He lamely chuckles.

“ _Dream sounds so defeated today, I wonder why?_ ” he reads one of the donations, and he could only lamely chuckle again in response. _I shouldn’t feel as bad as I do right now_.

“Yeah, I just realized George won’t love me as much as I love him,” he blankly responds, aiming for half-hearted humor. He thanks the heavens George hasn’t finished editing the face reveal vlog yet so he didn’t need to show his viewers his pathetic face right now. _This is so absurd_ , he thought, realizing how incredibly awful he feels right now. _Over one goddamn tweet?_

Clay mulls over his predicament for so long he doesn’t even realize he had gone completely silent. He only notices when his beloved enchanted diamond pickaxe broke. “Oh, it broke… and I didn’t even find a handful of ancient debris. Whoops,” he groans, rushing out of the hellhole to craft a new pickaxe from the overworld.

_And I didn’t even need the netherite for anything._

* * *

_It did cause chaos_ , Clay groans, scrolling through the various threads about his recent stream. _LOL, he seemed so out of it a while ago. He even made an iron pickaxe, as if that could break ancient debris. Meanwhile, George and Maia are simping for each other._ He turns off his phone and rubs his eyes, confused about why he was so unfocused in the first place. He always stayed up late so he couldn’t wholly blame the time for why he was so blank at the time. _Is it because of the “disgusting gay" tweet?_

He turns on his phone again and sees a message from Nick. _Hey Dream, can we talk when you wake up?_ He sits up, furrowing his eyebrows at the ambiguous message. He calls Nick anyway and hums at the evident shock in Nick’s voice as he answers.

“Oh. You’re already awake, Clay,” Nick mumbles. “How… are you?”

“I just woke up and I’m feeling so confused. You?” Clay deflects.

“Confused about what?” Nick prods, ignoring Clay’s redirection of the question.

“Everything,” he sighs.

“Well, I can’t watch your whole stream but Twitter concludes that you were definitely off during then. Care to share?”

“Are you like my therapist now?” Clay dryly laughs, trying to lift up his still dampened mood.

“You’ve had a lot of streams with a lot of other mishaps and I just can’t pinpoint what happened with the last stream. I’ve never heard you so down before.”

“Make a guess then.”

“Is this about George?” Nick mutters, yet Clay heard it loud and clear, freezing for a second.

“Maybe? I don’t know.”

“It kind of makes sense since we haven’t really bonded with him for quite some time… but it feels like there’s more. I won’t press on further, but I hope you’d tell me so you don’t have to mull over everything again by yourself. You can trust me, you know?”

Clay hesitates yet he hums. “I trust you, Nick. You’re still the only one who knows I’m not straight at all… I _want_ to tell you but I haven’t figured it out even myself…”

_Or maybe I have figured it out and just don’t want to admit it myself._

* * *

_It’s absolute chaos,_ Clay concludes when a few meetings and months later, George and Maia are in a video together and they look cute as hell. It was even way more chaotic than when Clay finally revealed his face. And at this moment, he has finally surrendered to his _slight_ attraction to George.

“How’s it going, Clay?” Nick asks through his phone screen.

“By _it_ , you mean what?” Clay replies, already knowing the direction of the conversation.

“George’s collab _blew_ up. Everyone is _loving_ it.”

“They could make it official if they want to, people would love it so much.”

“Look who’s jealous.”

Clay rolls his eyes. “Would you believe me if I said I wasn’t jealous?”

“Yeah, no. I would’ve tried giving you advice right now like ‘George probably likes you too’ but even I can’t deny how enamored the dude is with her.” Nick mumbles.

“It’s a small crush, don’t worry.”

“I’ll take your word on that then.”

They sit in short silence as they wait for Clay’s livestream to begin. Today, he decided to do more speedrunning. He composes himself, quickly adjusting his position on his facecam as viewers started trickling in.

“Yep. I’m trying to maintain my world record, everybody,” he mutters, returning his attention to his computer. “Now, y’all can finally look at my face when I break records,” he jokes. “Sapnap’s here with me today.”

“Hello!”

Clay smiles, thanking donators while Nick hums.

“Where is George?” his smile falters as he reads the donation yet he composes himself… _in record time_.

Nick simply coughs, then continuing to hum as Clay creates a new world.

“Unfortunately, he’s busy right now but he really wishes he could be with us right now,” he answers in the most manufactured manner he could muster.

_And I think it’s better he’s not here._

* * *

There was no chaos when Clay revealed his sexuality. There was no chaos when George revealed his girlfriend. There was no chaos when they stopped appearing in each other's videos. There was no chaos when they released statements alluding to broken ties.

Or maybe there was, but Clay couldn’t bother to care this time.

**Author's Note:**

> i made a sort-of sequel, George's POV smth:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669744


End file.
